Warmth
by MairuLovesChocolatos
Summary: Apa yang disuka Matt dari Mello? Jawabannya adalah 'kehangatan'. MxM. One-shoot. Beta-ed by AnnaYuki. I love this pair sooo much.


**Death Note © Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Warning**:** Sho- ai, OOC, AU, OC, lebaay, (sok) sweet, najis tralala trilili (?), gaje, dsb**.

**Beta-ed by AnnaYuki**

**Hope you like it! :3**

* * *

**Warmth**

* * *

Hari ini sangat dingin, padahal matahari sedang bersinar dengan terangnya. Maklum saja, hari ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur di New York. Orang-orang yang hilir-mudik di sana menyimpan baju tipis mereka dan menggantinya dengan baju yang agak tebal dan jubah mantel yang panjangnya sebatas paha.

New York memang kota tersibuk di dunia: tak peduli sekarang musim apa, kota itu takkan pernah surut dari gelombang manusia yang selalu bergerak. Begitu pula di hari Sabtu seperti sekarang ini, kebanyakan orang akan pergi keluar bersama keluarganya -_walaupun ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan seharian berada di tempat tidur atau mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ di rumah._

Kesimpulannya, hari Sabtu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi hampir semua orang.

Namun tidak bagi pemuda yang satu ini. Ia kelihatan kesal hari ini.  
Mengapa?  
Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan orang yang sedang ditunggunya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menguap lebar, kelihatannya ia masih mengantuk. Wajahnya kusut, aura-aura kebosanan menyeruak di sana. Matt, pemuda berambut merah itu, memang paling tidak suka menunggu, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini, saat Matt mengantuk karena sibuk membereskan pekerjaannya semalaman. Dan terlebih lagi, alat pengusir kebosanan miliknya, _PSP_, ketinggalan di apartemen.

Bagaimana bisa seorang _gamer_ seperti Matt lupa membawa _PSP_-nya yang begitu berharga?

Ini semua karena Mello. Tadi pagi, Mello bilang, ia ingin membeli beberapa kue coklat di toko langganannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Matt, Mello langsung menyambar kunci mobil mereka, menyeret Matt, dan berangkat menuju ke toko itu. Sialnya, karena Mello terlalu terburu-buru, Matt tidak sempat berpikir untuk membawa benda kesayangannya itu.

Matt tahu, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang baginya.  
Toko yang didatangi mereka adalah toko yang terkenal di daerah sini. Terlebih lagi, Mello pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memilih kue-kue coklat yang mana yang akan dibelinya. Terakhir kali Matt menemani Mello, Mello baru keluar dari toko itu setelah mereka berada selama tujuh jam di sana. Saat keluar dari toko, Mello menenteng banyak kantung plastik berisi sekitar sepuluh kue coklat favoritnya.

Mello memang fanatik coklat, tapi, apakah harus membuang waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memilih kue coklat? Matt dan Mello tahu kualitas kue-kue yang ada disana, semuanya terasa enak di lidah. Tapi, kenapa Mello tidak bisa memilih dengan cepat? Karena dia pemilih? Atau apa?  
Yang manapun jawabannya, yang jelas, Matt ingin pulang. Dia ada janji dengan kasur hangatnya di apartemennya.

Matt meregangkan badannya yang agak kaku. Toko itu pasti ramai di hari Sabtu seperti ini. Daripada harus berdesak-desakkan dengan para penggila coklat, Matt memilih menunggu di taman di dekat toko itu. Matt sudah memberitahu Mello kalau dia akan menunggunya di taman. Jadi, Matt duduk di bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang masuk taman itu, supaya Mello tak perlu susah-susah mencarinya nanti.

* * *

Hari ini Matt memakai pakaian seperti biasa, baju _stripes_ merah hitam dengan lengan panjang, _vest _bulu, celana jeans, dan tak lupa_ goggle_ miliknya yang selalu setia bertengger di matanya kalau dia sedang berada di luar. Tampaknya, Matt salah kostum hari ini. Mello sudah menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan jaket yang agak tebal, tapi entah karena Matt mengantuk atau apa, Matt tidak mendengarkan instruksi Mello tadi.

Matt menggosokkan tangannya. _Hari ini dingin,_ batinnya.  
Matt memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, berharap mendapat kehangatan di dalam saku celananya.

Sambil menunggu, Matt melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada papan nama taman itu, _Memory Park_. Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah taman, menurut Matt.  
Kalau dilihat-lihat taman ini adalah taman yang terluas di daerah itu, luasnya sekitar satu hektar. Taman itu juga terkenal dengan banyaknya pohon _maple_ yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Pohon _maple_ adalah pohon ajaib menurut Matt. Pohon itu bisa berubah warna, dari hijau lembut, kemudian bewarna kuning, dan pada akhirnya menjadi bewarna merah seperti sekarang.

Kalau tidak sedang musim gugur, taman ini pastilah sangat rindang. Tapi sayang, Matt datang saat pohon _maple_ mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

Matt terdiam, menikmati semua yang ada di taman ini: pemandangannya, udaranya, dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada di sana. Matt tidak pernah menghirup udara sesegar ini sebelumnya, apalagi di kota industri seperti ini. Tiba-tiba _-mungkin karena pengaruh angin sepoi-sepoi-_ Matt merasa mengantuk. Setelah tidak tidur selama 24 jam penuh, Matt memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan beberapa orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh ke arahnya.  
Dan akhirnya, Matt benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu, Matt masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sebenarnya Matt ingin melanjutkan tidurnya sampai Mello datang nanti, namun kelihatannya keinginannya akan sedikit terganggu.

Seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan Matt. Gadis kecil itu memerhatikan Matt, bola matanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, mengamati pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Anak itu memakan satu batang coklat yang dipegangnya, menimbulkan suara yang sangat akrab di telinga Matt.

Matt membuka matanya perlahan, ia terbangun gara-gara suara yang di dengarnya barusan. Ia pikir Mello sudah kembali dari perburuan kue-kue coklat, tapi ternyata yang Matt lihat bukanlah Mello, melainkan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang melihatnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut pirang dan dikuncir dua, bola matanya bewarna biru, dan dia memakai baju serba hitam. Sejenak, Matt berpikir kalau anak ini akan menghadiri pemakaman di dekat situ.

Dan apa yang dipegangnya itu? Batang coklat? Anak ini mirip sekali dengan...

..._ Mello?_

Biru bertemu hijau toska, Matt dan gadis kecil itu saling pandang dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. 'Kenapa anak ini?' tanya Matt dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Matt angkat bicara. Dia tidak suka dilihat seperti itu, apalagi oleh seorang gadis kecil, "Hei! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"  
"Kakak unik sekali," jawab gadis itu.  
"Unik?" tanya Matt lagi.  
"Iya!" gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Hah?" Matt kelihatannya masih tidak mengerti.

"Dingin-dingin begini, Kakak lebih memilih memakai baju tipis seperti itu! Dan _goggle_ Kakak itu... unik sekali," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.  
_"Goggle_?"  
"Iya! Kakak beli di mana? Aku juga mau," katanya lagi sambil menjilati batang coklat yang ada di tangannya.

Matt memegang_ goggle_-nya itu, berusaha mengingat dimana ia mendapatkan_ goggle _yang unik itu. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah membeli _goggle_ ini. _Goggle_ ini...

"Hei! Kenapa bengong?" gadis itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Matt.  
"_Goggle_ ini pemberian dari temanku," kata Matt.

Iya! _Goggle_ putih berlensa jingga itu adalah pemberian teman Matt, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Mello. Matt masih ingat betul bagaimana Mello memberikan _goggle_ itu padanya...

* * *

_Hari itu adalah hari Natal pertama bagi Matt di _Wammy's House.

_Waktu itu, Matt sempat terheran-heran melihat kado dari Mello. Mello memberikan sebuah_ goggle_ putih berlensa jingga padanya, padahal Matt mengharapkan_ gameboy _baru dari bocah berambut _blonde_ itu._

_"Kenapa kau memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada Matt?" tanya seorang anak waktu itu._  
_"Matt kelihatannya sensitif terhadap cahaya yang terang. Jadi aku memberi Matt_ goggle,_ supaya dia tidak takut bermain dengan kita lagi," jawab Mello enteng._

_Matt terhenyak dengan perkataan Mello waktu itu. Dia memang sensitif terhadap cahaya, tapi dia tidak menyangka Mello akan menyadari kelemahannya yang satu ini. Padahal Matt sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya.__  
__Dan sejak saat itu, persahabatan Matt dan Mello semakin erat. _

_Matt memakai _goggle_-nya kemanapun ia pergi. Matt tidak pernah membeli _goggle_ baru, ia hanya sering memperbaikinya, salah satunya adalah saat Mello menginjaknya sampai lensanya pecah. Terkadang_ goggle_-nya itu kotor karena tak pernah dibersihkan, namun Matt sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk mengganti _goggle_-nya itu._

_Menurut Matt,_ goggle_-nya itu adalah bentuk kepedulian Mello terhadapnya. _  
_Gara-gara benda itu, Matt jadi bisa bermain dengan Mello dan teman-temannya. Matt bisa menggenggam tangan Mello yang _hangat_ setiap kali mereka bermain, karena sebelumnya, Matt hanya bisa melihat Mello bermain dengan yang lain dari bawah pohon. Matt suka_ goggle_ ini terutama karena ia bisa merasakan_ hangatnya_ perasaan Mello dari _goggle_ ini. Matt juga sering melihat senyuman _hangat _Mello dari balik _google-_nya._

* * *

"Hei! Kau bengong lagi," ujar gadis kecil itu sedikit cemberut karena dihiraukan oleh Matt.  
"Maaf!"

"Jadi, kau tak membeli _goggle_ itu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.  
"Iya! Ini pemberian temanku," jawab Matt pasti.  
"Seandainya teman-temanku memberikan benda bagus seperti ini," kata gadis itu.

Dua orang gadis kecil lainnya -_yang umurnya kelihatan sama dengan gadis yang ada di depan Matt ini_- berlari-lari ke arah Matt. Wajah dua gadis itu terlihat panik. Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah teman gadis kecil berambut pirang itu.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut coklat.  
"Dari tadi kami mencarimu," gadis berambut hitam panjang menimpali.  
"Dari tadi aku ada disini, berbicara dengan kakak ini," kata gadis tadi.

Dua gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka memandang Matt dengan tatapan _awas-ada-om-om-genit-pedofil_. Mereka pikir Matt adalah orang asing yang berbahaya.

"Orang tua kita kan sudah bilang, jangan berbicara dengan orang asing," kata salah satu dari kedua gadis yang baru datang itu.  
"Iya! Tapi..."  
"Sudah! Lebih baik kita pulang saja," usul gadis berambut coklat. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis pirang dengan agak kasar untuk menjauhi tempat Matt. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Matt. Matt juga melambaikan tangannya sampai mereka bertiga menghilang dari taman itu.

Sifat overprotektif kedua gadis itu mirip dengan Mello. Kalau Matt ketahuan sedang berbicara dengan orang asing, Mello akan memarahi Matt. Mello bilang, orang asing itu kebanyakan berbahaya: dalang dari penculikan, pembunuhan, dan _bla-bla-bla_. Kalau Mello sudah mulai menceramahinya, Matt pasti langsung menyalakan _PSP_-nya. Bukan berarti Matt tidak mendengarkan, hanya saja Matt tidak mau terlalu memperhatikan. Matt tahu Mello sangat peduli padanya, tapi Mello tidak perlu menceramahinya seperti itu kan?

Terkadang Mello juga menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar saat Matt ketahuan sedang bermain dengan Near -_musuh Mello di _Wammy's House. Matt sama sekali tidak mengerti atas semua sikap kasar Mello saat melihat Matt bermain dengan rival Mello itu. Matt merasa kesakitan, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang sikap Mello. Matt sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya saat dia memutuskan untuk bersama Mello.

Pikiran Matt melayang, ia mengingat saat-saat ia masih kecil di _Wammy's House_. Waktu itu, banyak anak-anak yang bertanya, kenapa Matt bisa berteman dengan Mello, orang yang ambisius dan punya tempramen tinggi itu?  
Mungkin, Mello memang kasar dan suka menganggu anak lain. Tapi, hanya Mello yang bisa memberinya sesuatu yang tak bisa diberikan oleh orang lain: _kehangatan._

_'Guk guk guk!'_

Tiba-tiba, suara anjing membuat pikiran Matt buyar. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. Tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada Matt dan beberapa orang yang sedang piknik disitu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membawa anjing.

_'Guk guk!'_

Suara itu lagi. Matt menundukkan kepalanya dan mencari di bawah bangku, dan ternyata benar. Suara anjing itu berasal dari bawah bangku kayu yang didudukinya itu.

Matt mengambil anjing itu dengan kedua tangannya. Seekor anak anjing bertubuh kecil.

'Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?' tanya Matt dalam hati. Matt menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari pemilik anak anjing ini. Kelihatannya di sekitar situ tak ada yang punya anak anjing seperti ini. Di leher anak anjing juga tidak ada kalung... apa mungkin ini anjing liar?

"Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Matt pada anak anjing ini, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan hewan ini.  
Anjing ini hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Tentu saja anjing tidak mengerti bahasa manusia.

Secara fisik, anak anjing ini tidak seperti anjing liar. Bulu-bulu coklatnya terasa halus di tangan, telinganya tidak kotor, dan terlebih lagi, anak anjing ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran anjing liar. Ia pasti anjing rumahan. Tapi, kenapa anak anjing ini sendirian, ya? Bukannya anak anjing seharusnya selalu bersama induknya?

Anak anjing dan induknya... seperti Matt dan Mello?

Benar juga. Kalau diingat-ingat, anak-anak di _Wammy's House_ banyak yang mengatai Matt 'anjing peliharaan' Mello. Itu semua karena Matt selalu bersama dengan Mello, selalu berada di belakang Mello, entah saat mereka bermain atau saat mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Ada dua hal yang selalu membuat Matt ingin berada di belakang Mello. Pertama, Mello tak ingin dia berada di depannya. Kedua, jika Matt di belakang Mello, ia bisa melihat Mello dari belakang, melihat punggung orang yang selama ini selalu cerewet tentang kebiasaannya bermain _game_ sampai larut malam. Entah kenapa, Matt selalu suka saat Mello memarahinya atau menegurnya, Matt selalu merasa _hangat_ saat Mello melakukan hal itu.

Roger juga pernah memanggil Matt karena kebiasaannya itu, namun, Matt merasa Roger tak melakukannya seperti Mello. Matt suka gaya bicara Mello, sikap Mello saat memarahinya, dan semua yang ada pada Mello. Sampai sekarang, perasaan itu tak pernah berubah.

Tiba-tiba, Matt merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di wajahnya. Anjing itu sedang menjilatinya. Tahu kalau itu adalah kebiasaan anak anjing, Matt membiarkannya.

"Kalau kau tidak punya pemilik, aku akan merawatmu. Bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Matt mengajaknya berkomunikasi.  
"Guk-guk," anjing itu merespon sambil menjilati wajah Matt. Kelihatannya, anjing itu mau menjadi hewan peliharaan Matt.

Matt meletakkan anak anjing itu di pangkuannya.

Matt teringat akan nama taman ini: _Memory Park._ Sesuai namanya, taman ini -_secara tidak langsung-_ membuat Matt membuka kembali kenangannya bersama Mello. Saat bertemu dengan gadis kecil tadi, dia jadi teringat _goggle_ pemberian Mello. Setelah itu, anak anjing ini mengingatkannya tentang kebersamaanya bersama Mello selama ini.  
Apalagi setelah ini? Apa Matt akan melihat sesorang anak ditendang oleh teman baiknya? Tidak mungkin. Persahabatan seperti _itu_ hanya dimiliki oleh Matt dan Mello saja.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang tadi dirasakan Matt berganti menjadi angin yang agak keras. Beberapa daun-daun _maple_ yang gugur berterbangan di sekitar Matt, membentuk suatu pusaran yang seakan membuat daun-daun itu seperti menari.  
Salah satu dari banyak daun itu jatuh di pangkuan Matt. Matt mengambilnya dan melihatnya sebentar, daun yang memiliki struktur bergerigi di setiap sisinya itu memang menarik. Daun ini seakan menjadi _'diva_' saat musim gugur, warna merah-coklat atau merah terangnya mendominasi musim gugur.

Matt jadi ingat peristiwa _maple_ beberapa tahun yang lalu...

* * *

_Di tahun itu, musim gugur datang lebih awal daripada musim gugur tahun sebelumnya. Anak-anak di_ Wammy's House_ sedang bermain petak umpet di taman. Setelah melalui serangkaian 'ritual' sebelum bermain petak umpet, akhirnya mereka memutuskan Mello yang berjaga, sedangkan yang lainnya akan bersembunyi._

_"1... 2... 3..." Mello memulai hitungannya._

_Anak-anak lain, termasuk Matt, sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Setelah beberapa saat, Matt akhirnya memutuskan untuk sembunyi 'di situ'. Matt pasti takkan ketahuan._

_"9... 10!" Mello menghentikan hitungannya._  
_Mello membuka matanya, menguceknya sebentar, kemudian berlari mencari teman-temannya. Mello tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan mereka. _

_Sampai akhirnya, awan di Winchester menjadi mendung, mengisyaratkan turunnya hujan dalam waktu dekat. Roger menyuruh anak-anak yang ada di taman belakang untuk segera masuk. Tanpa sadar ada salah satu dari mereka yang belum ditemukan, anak-anak itu menghentikan permainan asyik mereka dan masuk ke dalam._

_"Matt! Dimana kau?" pekik Mello tiba-tiba._  
_"Bukannya dia selalu ada di belakangmu?" timpal salah satu anak._  
_"Iya! Tapi, dia tidak ada di belakangku sekarang. Kemana anak itu?" tanya Mello sedikit panik._  
_"Jangan-jangan... dia masih ada di luar?" kata yang lainnya lagi._  
_"Tapi, di luar kan sedang hujan?"_

_Tanpa mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya, Mello langsung berlari ke luar, menerjang hujan. Dia tidak peduli akan tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya dan kencangnya angin yang menusuk kulitnya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan Matt. _

_Anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa memandang Mello dari balik kaca rumah itu. Mereka tidak mau hujan-hujanan seperti Mello, akan sangat berbahaya kalau mereka sampai sakit. _

_Mello mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal halaman itu, mencari Matt dengan badan yang terasa dingin. Ia _harus_ menemukan Matt.__  
__Tiba-tiba mata Mello tertumbuk pada gundukan daun-daun maple di dekatnya. Mello mendekati gundukan tersebut._

_"Kenapa Mello belum menemukanku?" sebuah suara terdengar dari gundukan itu._

_Mello mulai merusak gundukan itu. _  
_Dan... Matt ada di situ, badannya yang kurus kecil meringkuk kedinginan._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?" tanya Mello sedikit marah._  
_"Aku menunggu Mello," jawab Matt sambil menyunggingkan senyum imut seperti biasa._  
_"Tapi, sekarang turun hujan," kata Mello._  
_"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin Mello yang menemukanku," ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa._  
_"Ya sudah! Kita tunggu sampai hujan reda," Mello menggenggam tangan dingin Matt._

_Matt merasakan _kehangatan_ mengalir dari tangan Mello ke tangannya. Di saat hujan seperti itu, tangan Mello masih tetap saja_ hangat.

_"Terima kasih, Mello..." ujarnya lirih. Sepertinya, Mello tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Matt barusan._

* * *

Matt tersenyum mengingat peristiwa itu, Matt kecil ternyata sangat bodoh. Gara-gara hal itu, Matt dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena demam tinggi. Selama Matt berada di rumah sakit, Mello selalu setia menemani Matt. Setelah pelajaran selesai, Mello pasti mengunjungi Matt dengan membawa buku-buku catatan. Mello tidak ingin Matt ketinggalan pelajaran, maka Mello mengajari Matt pelajaran di hari itu sampai Matt bisa. Tak jarang juga, Mello menginap di rumah sakit dan menemani Matt sampai tertidur. Saat Matt tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, Matt mendapati tangan Mello sedang memegang tangannya. Mungkin genggaman Mello-lah yang membuat Matt merasa tangannya _hangat_ semalaman.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu dari taman ini membuka kembali memorinya tentang Mello.

Apakah orang-orang disini memberikan nama pada taman ini karena hal itu?  
Entahlah!

Matt menjadi sedikit menyesal karena sempat kesal pada Mello tadi. Mengingat semua yang dilakukan Mello padanya, seharusnya Matt tidak seperti itu. Matt tidak perlu merasa keberatan untuk menemani Mello membeli kue coklat.

Mungkin dengan menunggu Mello, Matt akan merasakan_ kehangatan_ lagi. Matt tak akan pernah bosan dengan _kehangatan_ yang Mello tawarkan padanya.

Sejak Matt kecil, ia sudah merasa dekat dengan Mello. Saat Matt bermimpi buruk dan terbangun tiba-tiba, Mello akan mengajaknya tidur bersama dan menyelimuti Matt. Atau saat Matt merasa sedih, Mello akan datang dan menawarkan pundaknya untuk Matt -_dan terkadang Mello akan memeluknya dan mendekapnya._  
Matt menyadari, kehangatan dari Mello-lah yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Matt merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari orang lain setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Kehangatan yang mungkin hanya bisa didapatkan dari keluarga, Matt rasakan dari Mello.

* * *

"Hei, Matt!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Matt.

Matt menoleh. Orang yang ditunggunya selama lima jam itu sudah berada di depannya dengan membawa tiga kantung plastik.

"Maaf! Toko itu terlalu ramai, jadi aku tidak bisa memilih dengan cepat. Kau marah?" tanya Mello. Meskipun ada kata 'maaf' di kalimatnya, Mello tetap berbicara dengan nada sinisnya. Mungkin Mello sedang kesal karena tidak bisa memilih kue-kue coklat itu secara leluasa.  
"Aku tidak marah," jawab Matt santai.

"Anak anjing siapa itu?" tanya Mello sambil melihat anak anjing yang ada di pangkuan Matt tadi.  
"Aku menemukannya di sini. Boleh aku merawatnya?" Matt meminta izin dari Mello.  
"Ya! Terserah kau saja."  
"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

Matt bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kirinya menggendong anjing kecil itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan Mello.  
Lagi-lagi, Matt merasa _hangat_ saat memegang tangan Mello. Matt tak ingin kehilangan _kehangatan_ ini, Matt ingin merasakannya sampai ia mati nanti. Matt selalu berharap, saat tiba waktunya nanti, Mello memberi _kehangatan_ di sampingnya.

Mello mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat pria yang ada di depannya ini senyum-senyum sendiri?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Matt?" Mello bertanya kepada Matt, takut Matt menjadi gila karena ditinggal lama olehnya.  
"Hmm? Bukan apa-apa," kata Matt.

Matt terus mengenggam tangan Mello, merasakan _kehangatan_ mengisi relung-relung jarinya yang kosong dan kedinginan. Sungguh, Matt tidak ingin_ kehangatan_ ini berakhir.

Matt ingin merasakan _kehangatan _itu di setiap masa yang dilewatinya.

* * *

_**Thanks for the warm, thank you more than words**__**  
**_(Home Made Kazoku)

* * *

**~FIN~**

**Curhatan author [?] :**

Pertama, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat **AnnaYuki **yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mengoreksi fic ini. Saya benar-benar merasa terbantu… XDDDD –lempar Graham ke tempatnya AnnaYuki-

Judul fic ini adalah judul bahasa inggris dari lagu **Nukumori © Home Made Kazoku**. Beberapa adegan dari fic ini juga saya ambil dari PV-nya. Jadi gag heran kalau ada yang sama... ^^a -plaaak-

Menurut saya, Mello itu tipe-tipe orang cuek tapi sebenernya dia itu peduli banget sama orang. Ingat khan gimana sedihnya Mello waktu Matt tewas ditembak pengawalnya Takada? Karena itulah saya suka banget sama Mello... cieeeeeee... XDDD –ditendang Matt-

Review kudasai? ^^ -Matt's eyes no jutsu- [?]


End file.
